A Story Of A Cold Existance
by The Writer Of Lucifenia
Summary: Nada Series Weiss - "What's this?" Cassandra inquired as she picked up a dusty old book. Weiss walked over to the younger woman and looked at the item. "That's a diary from when I was... I think when I was in my twenties," Weiss replied emotionlessly. When Cassandra finds Weiss' old diaries, she is interested, already knowing very little of her mother. (T for abuse)


_It_ _was a cold day. The frigid air filled every corner of the frigid house with every light turned out. Not a word was said, not a soul dared speak. It was the cold, dark silence that kept that house's secrets safe. Through the many walls of simple monochrome color scheme continued off into the gardens, where every color filled flower was ripped from its roots. It was winter, so snow was everywhere along with black and white. White. White like snow. White like the snow that destroyed crops to feed people, and froze the hopes of a warmth to stay. A tombstone with majestic decor, fit for a queen, was the only thing a man was focused on. In his arms was a small white blanket that held a small white baby girl. She was asleep, making no noise whatsoever. _

_ "Joseph, it's time to leave," a voice came from behind. A woman with a long white braid over her shoulder and icy cold blue eyes said. Joseph, who looked just like the woman only taller and stronger threw (Literally) the blanket at her._

_ "Get her out of my sight, Delilah," Joseph scowled. _

_ "A-Amber would've wanted you to be happy with her, Joe," Delilah tried to reason._

_ "You two caused this!" Joseph exclaimed. "If you would've done you job, Amber would be alive! And it her fault as well she's dead!" Delilah looked down at the now crying infant in her arms and sighed._

_ "You're going to break her, aren't you, Joe?" Delilah felt a lone tear stream down her cheeks. "You're going to break her like father broke me, you're going to break her like you hate her, aren't you?"_

_ "I DO hate her," Joseph spat._

_..._

"What's this?" Cassandra inquired as she picked up a dusty old book. Weiss walked over to the younger woman and looked at the item.

"That's a diary from when I was... I think when I was in my twenties," Weiss replied emotionlessly.

"Hm... What's it doing up in the attic?" Will asked, throwing a pile of Cassandra's old clothes down into the trash pile below.

"Excuse me, did I give you permission to dispose of my old clothes!?" Cassandra snapped at her twin.

"It's clothes, who cares?" Will shrugged.

"They're memories!" Cassandra yelled. "Anyways, I want to hear what mother has to say about your question you _**HEATHEN**_."

"I'm not a heathen!" Will argued.

"Well you must be. After all, you married one," Cassandra snorted. Not that she wasn't found of Molly, but seriously, those Bellandonnitorrian faunus' were SO unsophisticated! They never used forks, just their hands! How rude!

"Same thing you said about your clothes. They're memories, so I put them in the attic where I don't ever have to see them," Weiss explained briefly.

"Why? I put my stuff here because I wanted to protect it all. You seem to have put it here hoping it'd rot," Will inquired, smiling upon having found his old action figures.

"I wouldn't care if it did. I think you're both aware my life hasn't been too pleasant, so I lock it away and try to move on. In fact, I think I'll just throw them all away," Weiss grabbed the book and a box filled with others. She taped them shut and threw them into the trash. Cassandra looked down at the box.

_ "William, I can't find my diary," Cassandra scoured her hotel room._

_ "Maybe it got lost at the last one," Will suggested._

_ "WHAT! All of my thoughts just thrown out in the trash!" Cassandra exclaimed._

_ "It's just a blank book, and you have WRITE in it. Wouldn't it be easier to just to talk to the maids about your issues?" Will inquired._

_ "That blank book held all of my important thoughts, my emotions, and some really, REALLY cute fashion designs, so yes, it IS that important," Cassandra crossed her arms._

...

"Cassandra, aren't you worried someone's gonna catch you digging in the trash?" Will inquired.

"UGH! You dolt! I swear, I hate you sometimes! Anyways, I'm retrieving my clothes and Mother's old diaries," Cassandra responded.

"Why, she threw them away, so there must be a good reason why," Will said.

"Will, how much do you know about our mother?" Cassandra asked.

"Uh... I know she has a middle name... I don't know what it is though... Oh and she changed back to her maiden name after she and Dad got in a divorce... But I don't remember what her maiden name is." Cassandra face palmed.

"Seriously, you don't know her maiden name?" Cassandra glared.

"Nope! Should I? Oh, wait, does it start with an S?" Will inquired. Cassandra sighed.

"Schnee. Those toddler shows Emily's into is frying your brain, aren't they?" Cassandra asked.

"Yes, very much so... I knew her last name was Schnee..."

"Keep telling yourself that, Idiot. Anyways, my point is, we know next to nothing about our own mother."

"So? We know her first and last name, we know she has a short temper, and we know she's female, isn't that enough?"

"No, I want to know her. I feel like I don't, she never talks about the past. We might be more similar than I think, but I'll never know her if she's constantly hiding things from me. " Will walked over to his sister and gave her a hug.

"Why not, I used to read your diaries," Will smirked.

...

_ It was a very pretty spring day at Beacon academy, and a certain heiress was enjoying the gardens. Cherry blossom trees were scattered about, making the atmosphere feel tranquil and smell sweet.  
"It's a lovely day, no?" a voice came from beside Weiss. She looked to her right to see a tall boy about her age with shaggy brown hair flying every which way, nerdy glasses held together with a little bit of tape hiding a pair of sparkling blue eyes behind, and a smooth face. _

_ "Yes, it's very pleasant outside. Perfect for studying, or maybe a picnic," Weiss thought aloud. It was her final year at Beacon. Despite most of her time and energy going towards mourning the young leader, Kevin gave her break, almost like it never happened. At first, the arrangement had pissed Weiss off to no end, but after getting to know the nerdy Valish prince, she was happy with the decision her father made. Maybe it was the goofy way he carried himself, or his cheesy way he tried to be charming. _

_ "Picnic, did I hear picnic?" Kevin smiled._

_ "Yes, I said picnic," Weiss said._

_ "Ah, what's that the fair princess wishes for? A picnic? Why doesn't she sing and see what the birds and squirrels bring her?" Kevin said in a cheesy medieval accent._

_ "Ah, but I think Prince Charming's got a picnic already," Weiss poked his nose... Maybe a little too hard._

_ "Ouch! Are you an Amazon princess?" Kevin inquired, nursing his nose._

_ "Sorry, did I poke you too hard?" Weiss asked._

_ "Yes, but I'm ok," Kevin smiled._

_..._

"Cassandra," Jade said, trying to get her friend's attention. "Cassandra." Jade raised her voice a bit. "CASSANDRA!"

"What is it, Jade? There is no need to shout like your brute mother," Cassandra scoffed.

"...What'cha got there?" Jade asked.

"My mother's old diary," Cassandra said casually.

"Yay! I'm not the only person here who enjoys invaded people's privacy! You'll never guess what my mom told me yesturday," Jade started happily.

"What would that be?"

"I have triplet little siblings. Two boys and a girl. Poor whats-her-face, that's four brothers."

"Well isn't it a little late?" Cassandra inquired.

"Nah, she'll just be an older mom, that's all," Jade commented, swing her legs onto the couch to sit criss cross apple sauce. "So, anything interesting so far?"

"Well, my father was apparently quite the nerd when they were courting. I guess the monster came out after everything was said and done," Cassandra explained.

"Didn't he cheat?" Jade asked, flipping back hair unruly black curls behind her.

"Yes, and hit, lie, and steal," Cassandra said bitterly.

...

_ "Ok, it's time for bed," Weiss entered Cassandra's room. Cassandra, who was wearing a pink satin night gown and silk slippers put down her favorite pair of scissors and needle on her night stand and crawled under the pink silk sheets. Weiss pulled up the designer pink quilt before giving Cassandra a kiss on the forehead._

_ "Mother, are you ok?" Cassandra inquired._

_ "Of course, now get some rest, you have acting, ballet, violin, voice, piano, and dust alchemy tomorrow," Weiss said as she exited the girl's room, turning out the lights and heading across the hall to Will's room. Will, unlike his sister was noisily making his action figures yell at each other and occasionally kill each other. Weiss knocked on the wall, grabbing the puny little boy's attention. "Lights out."_

_ "Aw, come on, Mo- what happened to your face?" seven year old Will's mouth dropped agape at the sight of half of Weiss' face covered in a bandage, a blood streak close to where he knew her right eye was._

_ "It's just fine, William," Weiss responded coolly. Will adjusted his blue nightcap and crawled into his superhero themed bed._

_ "I know you're lying to me," Will said._

_ "Am I?"_

_ "Yeah, because I hear you and Dad fighting every night. That's part of the reason you have us in bed so early," the boy crossed his arms, starting to cry a little._

_ "Why are you crying?" Weiss asked._

_ "Because I don't like it when your face is covered," Will wiped a few tears onto his sleeve._

_ "There isn't a problem, no get rest, you've got a long day tomorrow," Weiss kissed his forehead and left the room, not neglecting the batman nightlight on her way out._

_..._


End file.
